gonna_be_the_twin_tailfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 11: Red on the Ropes
EPISODE 11: RED ON THE ROPES Episode Overview Nobody can figure out or understand why Soji changed into an ordinary teenage girl sometime during the night. She seems awkward at using the toilet, but is quickly able to adapt to the daily school routine, abet with a borrowed female school uniform. However, Solar ( Soji's female name ) is ready to transition into TailRed for an upcoming mission to check out the latest Elemelian troublemaker. This one is Wormguildy, eavesdropping on a transgender male to female teenager intimately talking to her girlfriend at the local all-girl high school. TailRed takes the lead in confronting Wormguildy, but quickly finds out that her battle skills have seriously been degraded, so that it is TailBlue who actually disposes of the Elemelian. Unknown to the others, Acena is watching from the deserted sports arena. After the battle, TailRed is so exhausted after that pitiable performance she performed, that she has to take a snooze right in the middle of the running track. Later, Acena, now as Dark Grasper / TailBlack, confronts TailRed and soundly berates her for the sorry and dismal performance that was displayed before Wormguildy, then turns her back to TailRed and leaves. Later that night, Aika and Solar take turns bathing, then Aika gives Solar a lesson in the care of her twin tail hairstyle. Twoearle appears, and gives Solar a pair of barrettes to wear in her twin tails. Sometime during the night, the three Twin Tail Warriors are once again called upon to eliminate an Elemelian. TailRed is now so weak, that she is more of a hindrance than a help. TailYellow takes care of Snailguildy, leaving TailRed even more down and discouraged. Could the kiss that Dark Grasper gave TailRed have anything to do with her loss of battle skills ? At the Elemelians spaceship, Spiderguildy begins intensive training so as to be able to defeat the Twin Tails This Episode's Story Once again, Aika has to get Soji out of bed and ready for school. But this time, instead of finding a transformed TailRed in Soji's bed, she finds a cute, teenage girl with her red hair in twin tails. The girl declares that she happens to be " Soji " ! Later that morning, an assembled crew of friends, including Soji's mother, meet and greet the teen girl in the closed restaurant's dining room. Questions abound, but with no clear cut answers as to why Soji transitioned into an ordinary girl, abet one who is a little older and cuter than TailRed. However, the debate is interrupted when Solar ( Soji's new teenage female name ) has to use the toilet, but says that she does not know how to. Twoearle cracks up, with Mikoto offering to escort, but it is Aika that actually 'steps up to the plate' to help by taking Solar's arm and filling her in on all the relevant details ! Later, at school and wearing one of Erina's female school uniforms, Solar is seen running the hallways. After school, in the Twin Tail Club's clubroom, Solar is once again the subject of speculation, at least until Erina enters and directs attention to an Anko Isuna concert on cable TV. Twoearle and the others wonder if Isuna or Dark Grasper is up to something ? Meanwhile, at Elemelian Headquarters, Spiderguildy begins a new, rigorous training regime that will keep him isolated for a while. With him preoccupied, Wormguildy now sees his chance to execute his own personal vendetta. So it is no surprise that the warning siren goes off while the friends are still watching the Isuna concert on TV. Solar successfully transitions with her Henshin into TailRed, something that she has never done before. The other two also transition. At a track and field competition at a local high school, Wormguildy is causing havoc. ( He is probably looking for the two athletes who were perceived male at birth, but who are now presenting as their correct gender of teenage girls, dressed in the female athletic sports uniform of a polo shirt and baruma, given that Wormguildy's fetish is that of crossdressing. *) The Twin Tail Warriors drop into the school's outdoor sports arena to see what all the commotion is all about. Upon seeing Wormguildy, TailBlue is too freaked out at Wormguildy's appearance to be of much help, so TailRed says that she will handle this Elemelian. However, TailYellow insists that she be allowed to battle alongside TailRed, but TailYellow is insisting in doing so in a very S & M style, that is so very unlike her. Could it be that she, too, like the others, has been psychologically affected by the previous Spiderguildy attack ? While TailRed spars with Wormguildy, it is not noticed that Acena is watching from high up in the now deserted arena and bleachers. However, both Twin Tail Warriors and Acena observe that TailRed is not up to her true fighting form, in fact, she is weak at best and just a shadow of her former fighting self. TailYellow tries to help, but is so conflicted, that she can not 'shoot straight' and is in danger of taking down TailRed along with Wormgulidy. Finally, it is TailBlue that is able to pull herself together, despite her revulsion, and is the one who does away with Wormguildy using her Wave Lance. After the battle, TailRed is so exhausted, that she tells the other two that she just wants to take a snooze, right in the middle of the running track of the sports arena. Later at sunset, TailRed, still in the middle of the arena, is confronted by Dark Grasper as TailBlack. TailBlack soundly berates TailRed for the sorry and dismal performance that was displayed before Wormguildy, then turns her back to TailRed and leaves. That night at home, Solar reminisces about what had happened today, while she is in the bathtub, naked. Very unexpectedly Aika steps into the bathroom, herself with only a towel wrapped around her naked body. Surprisingly, Aika has Solar step out of the tub, only to give her a tutorial on how to take care of twin tails. After Aika herself bathes, the lesson continues in Solar's bedroom on the care and styling of twin tails. Twoearle casually enters and offers the use of the barrettes that she used to use to tie up her twin tails. Solar excepts such an honor. Also that night, at Elemelian Headquarters, a ceremony is being held to remember Wormguildy, with all the remaining Elemelians attending. Late into the evening, a call is made to Solar that Snailguildy is now at the same arena, but why at this late hour ? TailRed is first on the scene, but is hampered once again by her degraded fighting skills, so it is TailYellow who has to take down Snailguildy with her Aura Pillar, Brake Release, and Voltic Judgement. Afterwards, all TailRed can do is walk away in a state of defeat and sorrow at her dismal performance, that being worse than earlier in the day with Wormguildy. Did the kiss that Dark Grasper gave her a while ago, or the psychological impact that Spiderguidy gave her have anything to do with this miserable chain of events ? While TailRed is remorseful at her battle dilemma, Spiderguildy finishes his training with renewed vigor to defeat the Twin Tails ! __________________________ ( * Implied by the story line and nature of the Elemelian's fetishes. ) Category:Episodes